justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA: You Can Dance)
For the main series routine, see Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1979 |dlc = March 22, 2018 (NOW/JDU) |difficulty = Easy (JDU) |effort = Moderate (JDU) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Black (Remake) |gc = White (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = Turquoise (Remake) |pictos = 97 |kcal = 16 |dura = 4:18 (Remake) |nowc = GimmeGimmeABBA ABBAGimmeGimme (Remake) |audio = (Old) (Updated) |from = album }} "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancer is a woman. At the beginning of the routine, she has two brunette pigtails and wears a high-value blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. GimmeGimmeABBA_coach_1.png|Original Abbagimmegimme_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Gold Moves Original The routine has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands on opposite sides of your head. gimmegimmeabba gm 1.PNG|All Gold Moves gimmegimmeabba gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake The remade version of the routine has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bend your right arm and shake your hand. Abbagimmegimme gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Abbagimmegimme gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (Remake) Appearances in Playlists Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs F-J *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted F-J Trivia * The routine was going to have a different choreography, as seen in the trailer of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_narPJt1AY * In the Dutch release trailer, the background has some differences: the lights are blue instead of purple, and there are purple and green neon lights around the disco ball. * The menu icon is more zoomed out than the one used in . ** The silhouettes of the background dancers are more visible in the Just Dance Now ''square, as well. * In the preview gameplay for the remade version, there are four players instead of six. ** Besides, in the description, the title lacks the parenthesis at the end. Gallery Game Files GimmeGimmeABBA cover generic.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Abbagimmegimme jdu cover generic.jpg|''Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)'' ( ) Abbagimmegimme jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)'' ( ) abbagimmegimme_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach ABBAGimmeGimme BC.jpg| cover ABBAGimmeGimme_Cover_1024..png| cover Abbagimmegimme map bkg.png| map background abbagimmegimme ava.png|Avatar on ABBAGimmeGimme_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots abbagimmegimme abba menu.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' on the menu Gimmegimmeabba coachmenu.png| coach selection menu Abbagimmegimme jd2017 menu.PNG|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' on the menu abbagimmegimme jd2018 menu.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' on the menu abbagimmegimme jd2018 load.png| loading screen abbagimmegimme jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Gimmegimmeabba gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Beta Elements Gimmegimmeabba beta choreo.gif|Beta choreography Gimmegimmeabba beta.png|Beta background GimmeGimmeABBA beta gameplay.png|Beta gameplay 1 GimmeGimmeABBA beta gameplay2.png|Beta gameplay 2 Videos Official Music Video Abba - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Teasers Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA You Can Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Dance Unlimited Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! by ABBA - Official Gameplay US Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Just Dance Unlimited Teaser (UK) Gameplays Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA You Can Dance) - ABBA You Can Dance Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA You Can Dance) - Just Dance 2017 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA You Can Dance) - Just Dance 2018 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA You Can Dance) - Just Dance Now Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA You Can Dance) - Just Dance 2019 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA You Can Dance) - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA You Can Dance (No GUI) Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA You Can Dance) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now